The Closet Doors
by moskobitch
Summary: Finally, back at McKinley. This is what Kurt wanted, right? Well there are some factors stopping him from enjoying the end of his junior year- some people like Karofsky, Sam and maybe even Blaine may get in the way
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:**_

_HEY THERE! I'm Jaime, but I most commonly go by moskobitch- it's just a nickname that stuck._

_Welcome to my wonderfully excellent fanfiction entitled The Closet Doors, though that is subject to change._

_Thanks for reading, and enjoy!_

_Oh and wait p.s... Please review! I want to major or minor in some form of creative writing in college so here's a tad bit of a start I guess. Any thoughts or critism is great =] and you can give me some possible titles for this fic or individual chapter and what you might want to see next!_

* * *

><p>"Kurt!"<p>

It was only 6:58 yet Finn still screamed at him to come downstairs so they had time to stop for bagels and coffee on the way to school. Didn't Finn know that the moisturizing routine wouldn't work properly if it was washed off after only 3 minutes rather then the allotted 4? Sometimes straight boys were just so ignorant.

"Fine, just calm yourself! You should know perfectly well that I'll march down those stairs at 7:00 on the dot, not a second earlier or later!"

And Kurt did just that. His iHome blasted Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" as a reminder to get his ass downstairs for his first day back at McKinley after almost 6 full months of being away.

"Finally!" Finn exclaimed in a sleepy haze. "I've been standing here with the car keys in my hand for almost 20 minutes now and you woke up a full hour before me! What takes to goddamn long in the mornings? Do you like, jack off or something?"Kurt's face immediately turned bright red, and he subconsciously thought how he would have to put on some powder ASAP. "Oh, um, don't answer that." was all Finn could mutter after seeing Kurt's sheepish reaction.

"Let's just leave already!"Kurt quickly grabbed the keys right out of Finn's hand and jumped into the front seat of the SUV. He attempted to calm himself down as Finn walked up to the car, but Finn was persistent on pointing fun at his new little brother-in-law. Kurt couldn't stand the embarrassment anymore, and stepped on the gas pedal. Being only 16 as of March of that year, his permit had still yet to come in the mail. But between the adrenalin rush of leaving Finn with a shocked look in their driveway and his first time behind the wheel without a passenger, he didn't even think about the possibility of a cop flaring his sirens and pulling him over.

* * *

><p>"Blaine. Meet me at the Lima Bean now. I just drove all the way here from my house and I think that my heart is beating more than twice its normal rate. Love you. Bye."<p>

Kurt hastily hung up and prayed to God that Blaine was awake enough to understand what he said and loved him enough to through on some form of clothing and meet him here all within the next 20 minutes, because there was no way Kurt was missing homeroom on his first day back.

He turned the keys in the ignition all the way to the left, then pulled them out. He simply sat in his car for a total of about 30 seconds, though it felt like hours on end. Just as he gained the strength to open the car door and grab his first cup of steaming hot caffeine for the day, his door swung open right on cue, being directed by none other then Blaine himself.

"Wha-?" Blaine quickly shut him up with a chaste peck to the lips, considering neither of them had spare jeans in the back for what something more could lead to.

"I got your call while driving to grab Starbucks, so I figured I'd swing by hear instead."

This one sentence explanation did not help Kurt's confusion at all, because it still didn't answer why Blaine was up at this hour when his private school doesn't start until 9am (as Kurt knew well), or why Blaine was dressed in an extremely sexy stripped V-Neck with black skinny jeans, quite different then Dalton's strict dress code. "I can that you're eyeing me" Kurt turned red for the second time that day, and it wasn't even 7:30.

"It's okay, I know I look great in V-Necks and skinny jeans. But that's besides the point. You aren't allowed to ask any questions about why I am widely awake at this strange hour or why I am wearing what I am wear. Deal?" Kurt couldn't do anything but nod in simple agreement. "Great. Now let's get some coffee."

* * *

><p>Kurt could've sworn his day up until 8am was purely a dream.<p>

Between then and 5:30, he got dressed, taken a shower, thought about Blaine, did his skin care regime, thought about Blaine again, left Finn stranded in the driveway, drove a car, called Blaine, hyperventilated in said car, saw Blaine, had coffee with Blaine, then arrived at McKinley high school... though sadly, without Blaine.

Kurt was trying his best not to think about the fact that this was his first day being away from Blaine for a while and focused on his transfer instead, and how others would react. He didn't keep in much contact with people over at McKinley other then the members of New Directions, and even then it was really only Mercedes and Rachel (and of course Finn, involuntarily.) He figured his best bet would be to do something quite uncharacteristic for the Kurt Hummel that once attended their public school in Ohio, and lay low for his return in fear of who could be awaiting him behind closed doors.

Although it pained him to think this way, it would be terrible for his health and well-being to draw attention to himself and let Karofsky know that he's back- for now.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Blaine had other plans. He had spoken to his mother about transferring to the local public school for a few months now, but the plans were all forced to the back of their brains when the spy from the other glee club came to "visit" the Warblers that warm fall day. Blaine had gotten to know this boy well, very well to say the least, and once the boy made his transfer to Dalton, there was no need for Blaine to leave, because all his troubles there seemed to go away once he had someone to take his mind of of his mentally insane ex from many moons ago, Logan.<p>

Blaine didn't think that his new boy toy would effect those around him, but it did. His close knit group of friends saw the life in his eyes that was absent before, and even Logan seemed to be less hostile (though that might've only been because there was another gay boy on campus, but who knows?). Things could only be brighter for a short time though, because soon enough the boys parents said enough is enough with Dalton's demanding payment plan and the boy left their prestigious academy for the public school that he once attended. The public that Blaine would attend as well, starting today.

Luckily for Blaine, he managed to arrange a deal with the non-Principal (although she seemed to take on the role) of McKinley and got Kurt's schedule altered so the only class that he and Blaine would be together in would be Glee Club, which is traditionally the last period of the day. From Kurt's stories, Coach Sylvester seemed like the highest bitch of them all, but she did pull some strings for Blaine, claiming she'd do anything for her porcelain doll. Whatever that means. Blaine arrived at the school just as the homeroom bell was ringing, which worked perfectly so that Kurt didn't have a chance to catch him meandering in the halls and searching for classroom 131. He could only hope that the other 8 passing periods provided no sight of each other (though it did pain him to know that he was in to the same building as his boyfriend but couldn't see him).

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous! I'm gone for a part of the year- not even the entire year- and they fuss around with my schedule!" This is all Kurt thought about as he trudged from one side of the school to the other, fuming over the realization that he no longer has gym class with Mercedes and Rachel, and had no idea who could be inside that locker room that very moment. He gulped slightly at the instant flashback his mind played on repeat for him, being slammed into the lockers and foreign lips jammed against his own. he tried shaking the thought away, but it was no use. once it was in there it stuck, and all he could hope for was that Karofsky did'nt have 3rd period gym as well.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Note:_**

_Well it looks like you want to know what happens next, right? Well I'm sorry for the cliffhangers, but it keeps y'all interested. Please suggest this to friend (but only if you want to, i will not force you to!). I'm honestly really proud of what I have so far- it being only less then 24 since i spontanesouly decided to write FANFIC!_

_So please, leave a review so I know what's pleasant and what's not, also what you'd like to see in the future, etc. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

><p>Kurt's heart pounded so heavily that he could've swore it would've fallen out of his chest right then and there if his skin wasn't in tact. The moment he stepped into the gymnasium, complete with hardwood floors and 100 square feet of jock itch, his eyes directly lead him towards the large athlete shooting hoops with a blond hair, big lipped guy.<p>

Karofsky was in his gym period.

Which means Karofsky would share a locker room with him before and after class every other day for the rest of junior year, and even though there's only 3 months left one day could be enough to tantalize him for life.

Thinking on his feet, he spun around on his heels and sprinted out of there fast then he could on the track outside.

All means of survival.

* * *

><p>"Can you please just tell me why I can't text Kurt about how the three of us having study hall AND math together? Because this usually doesn't happen..." Mercedes told Blaine, then she let Rachel take over.<p>

"Sue refuses to allow more than one glee club member in a class at a time in fear of spontaneous combustion from song."

Blaine felt like he was Dorothy from The Wizard Of Oz- there was know way he was in Kansas (Dalton) anymore. The land of Oz (McKinley) had evils lurking around, bullies and cheerleading coaches to name a few. Over in Kansas the ones who could sing were worshiped like the Wizard himself- but maybe it was because none of them were really home.

"Hell-ooo? Blaine! Snap out of it! What is up with you?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." Blaine quickly snapped out of his Oz comparison and informed both glee club divas about his plan to surprise Kurt.

"Aw that's adorable! I'm going to have to tell my dads about this- how they love teenage romance between two starstruck lads!" Mercedes and Blaine exchanged a quick glance and tried to not burst out into laughter, but it was a lost cause. Rachel saw their reaction, huffed, and flipped her Teen Vogue open to the article on makeup tips.

* * *

><p>He couldn't breathe. He knew that if he left the general area of the gym he'd get into huge shit for "cutting class" on his first day back, but there seemed to be nowhere safe for him anymore. It was stupid to this that his boyfriend who attends an all boys school (that houses his extremely attractive ex) gave him the right amount of courage to face his fears back at McKinley. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Kurt was ready to go back to being a coward even without Blaine by his side.<p>

Wait- did he really just think that? Kurt thought he had been going insane. How dare he imagine Kurt without the Blaine. It had been his dream since he saw him that day on the spiral staircase to be with him, until death do us part.

Curse Karofsky for tainting his brain and forcing him to think that he could exist one without the other.

While Kurt's mind ran summersaults and did flips and things that the Cheerios weren't even capable of, Kurt realized hat he still had no place to run, no place to hide. The only thing that he could think of was to run into the boys locker room- it seemed safe enough.

Oh how wrong he was.

"I whipped your ass out there today, man! You barely saw that 3-pointer coming!"

"Yeah, we got you good! You're lucky we didn't place bets cuz you'd be BROKE!"

"It wasn't that bad- 13 to 10!"

"What are you a baby? Can't take a loss?"

At that moment the locker room doors flung open to let in a crowd of teenage hormones and sweat. Kurt glanced at his watch only to realized that the fact that the guys come in to shower and change 10 minutes before the period's over slipped his mind. He glanced around, made sure no one was coming towards this particular row of lockers, and made an elegant yet swift dash towards the door.

He made it out just before Karofsky stepped into the shower and noticed a small satchel near the stalls.

"Woah, which one of you ladies dropped your purse?" Karofsky fingered the item like it was used condom. It was only then that Kurt realized he must've dropped his vintage Louis Vitton daily carrying case with the rhinestone embedded buckle during is mad rush to escape, but it was too late to go back. He could only hope it didn't end up in the wrong hands. He thought it'd be in his best interest to frolic along to 4th period French where at least his problems can be said in a different language with his almost perfected French accent.

* * *

><p>Karofsky managed to survey his time wisely in the locker room. He jumped into the stalls first and took a nice, long, leisurely shower, allowing him to sneak glances at the other boys asses during this time, and even some view of their man-hood. Once he stalled long enough, he walked to his locker on the opposite side of the entire room giving him a chance to grab a peak at those already changing. He did it so subtly that you'd think he was straight or something.<p>

Sadly, it seemed that Kurt ha been here before him, which meant that his claws had to come out.

"You faggots! Who's 'purse' is this?" the room went silent, it's not like it was any of there's. Karofsky knew that full well but still took on the authority of alpha male and picked on the others. He wasn't expecting what was to come next, though. He heard a small grunt from the back of locker room, and forced is neck is an awkward direction to take a look at what the commotion was.

"It's mine." the big lipped boy said. "I must've dropped it."

Karofsky was silenced and Sam scooted out of the locker room with his newly obtained clutch.

This defiant action lead the other jocks and scrawny guys stuck with them in gym to turn away and pretend to be talking amongst themselves. Karofsky was left with piles of thought, with no one to confide in but himself.

That boy Sam didn't seem to car what others thought about him and 'his' purse, he didn't seem bothered by Karofsky's loose use of the word faggot and fag and queer and all the other terms that mean gay that he came up with in that big head of his. This lead Karofsky to have one single thought on his mind for the rest of the day, one single thought only. But that was impossible, seeing how Sam was a quarterback for the football team, has dated Quinn, and didn't dress like a gay guy anyway.

But it didn't matter if it was truth or not, but the mere thought of him possibly being gay turn Karofsky on.

_**Authors Note:**_

_HEY THERE! I'm Jaime, but I most commonly go by moskobitch- it's just a nickname that stuck._

_Welcome to my wonderfully excellent fanfiction entitled The Closet Doors, though that is subject to change._

_Thanks for reading, and enjoy!_


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine didn't realize what he set himself up for, or just how difficult it would be to hide away in the shadows of McKinley until 9th period. Oh the sacrifices he was making to surprise his boyfriend!

A sharp ringing rang throughout the classrooms, signaling the end of his math class with Rachel and Mercedes and the beginnings of Spanish. He had to time this correctly, because Kurt was just leaving the language hallway and heading towards U.S. History, which is right near Blaine's math classroom. Luckily, if Sue feel through on her promise and didn't change their schedules to match, they'd have ample opportunities to see each other during passing times, but for now he had to take the back ways around to avoid contact. And this was a difficult task, considering before today he's barely ever walked the halls.

* * *

><p>Out of the corner of his eye he saw a glimpse of a light brown purse with rhinestones around the clasp. "That's strange," he thought to himself. "I thought Kurt told me his was a limited edition." he unknowingly followed the person with the bag into the Spanish class that they both had, and motioned for Blaine to come near him. Him. There was no way this boy could be straight, carry around a Louis Vitton bag with such dignity, but why would Kurt leave this boy out of all his tales from this school? Surely he knows him; it's difficult to not know someone with this amount of attractiveness who's gay.<p>

Blaine instantly began to get nervous. Did he somehow manage to voice his internal thoughts out loud? And what ifs going to hit on me? Omg what if Kurt things I'm getting involved with him? He took a deep breath and sat down gingerly next to him.

"Hi, I'm Sam. I'm going to guess that you're new here, being that I've never seen you before. I was the new boy back in September, so I could be of assistance if you want!" Sam had a glimmer in his eye, though it seemed like it was nothing more then a friendly gesture. Blaine introduced himself, but still noticed the bag out of the corner of his eye. Sam must've noticed his glances as well and began to address it.

"Oh, yeah, um, this isn't mine." he said, holding it up but not high enough for the rest of the class to see. "My buddy Kurt left it in the locker room. This total asshole Karofsky was gonna kill him for it but I grabbed it instead. He gets on picked on often because he's really the only out gay guy here, but a bunch of us protect him. You know, it's his first day back from private school. You should get to know of, I mean if you're okay with the whole gay thing and all."

Blaine's eyes went wide at the mention of his boyfriend. He asked Sam how he knew Kurt, and explained how on his first day of glee club Kurt asked him to be his duet partner. Even though it was before they even met, Blaine couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously. As if he was eavesdropping on their conversation and heard mention of his name, Mr. Schuster announced that it was time to start class. And he said it in Spanish, of course.

* * *

><p>"Oui madame. Et j'ai la classe maintenant. Peux-je un passe, s'il vous plait?"<p>

Kurt kindly asked his French teacher for a pass to history, because he stayed a bit after class to discuss male versus female pronouns. She wrote out a slip, signed it, then he left the classroom. Kurt, being his nosy self, glanced into other classes along his way. Ew, Chinese, ew, regular Spanish, ew, honors Latin... It wasn't until he reached the Honors Spanish class that something grabbed his attention.

"Is that...?" He almost spoke his thoughts out loud. His back was turned to the doorway, but he was still able to spot a shorter looking guy, with wisps of curly hair and a stripped v-neck. At this point he didn't care about what time was written on his pass, he was hungry for what was happening inside the classroom. Curly moved his head a bit to the left, allowing Kurt to see who was sitting beside him, acting as his dialogue partner. A bush of blond hair was revealed, as well as a smile full of lip. The sight of Sam reminded him that he had to retrieve his bag from the locker room, but that could wait. Right now he was more concerned about the true identity of Curly and wondering what was happening. Sam must've noticed Kurt staring from the hall, because he gained a funny look on his face and said, "Hey Kurt! I took your bag from the locker room. Should've seen Karofsky's face when I told him it was mine!" Sam chuckled a tad as if reloading it in his head.

Kurt couldn't tell from where he was standing, but from across the room Curly began to panic. Unsure how to handle this, he excused himself to go to the bathroom and dashed out the door on the other side. Once he was gone, Mr. Schuester shifted his attention to Sam, who was screaming to an unknown figure in the hallway.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Schue abandoned the Spanish this time, mainly because it was pointless. "Wait you haven't heard yet? Kurt's back!" Sam then explained to him, in more detail then he yelled to Kurt himself, about why he was holding a very effeminate bag. The teacher allowed Kurt to come inside the classroom to grab his belongings. While at Sam's table, Kurt glanced at his partner papers for a name, trying to confirm his suspicions, but it wasn't labeled. Upon his exit he turned back to ask him about his partner, but Sam didn't provide much info. "He said something about it being his first day, so I told him to seek you down actually. He was cute, you should go for it man!" He gently nudged Kurt on the shoulder, and Kurt was speechless. Surely Sam, being a member of New Directions, knew about Blaine! He figured that Mercedes told the whole school about them two. But wait, did Sam say that another male was ATTRACTIVE? With all these knew thoughts swirling around, he totally forgot about the possibility of Blaine wandering the very same halls.

* * *

><p>Kurt found his way to history, just 3 minutes until the bell was going to ring. How long had he been standing outside the glee teachers classroom, staring at the back of a figure who looked like his boyfriend? Longer then he imagined, of course. It all must've been a simple figment of his imagination- there's no way Blaine could be at McKinley! He has quite a demanding schedule at Dalton, taking on multiple AP courses during his junior year and juggling that plus the Warblers plus a relationship is a lot to handle, meaning he couldn'tve played around with teachers and calling himself a new student at Mckinley.<p>

"It must be fiction. It's not like it's fathomable. I should've never left Dalton, because here I am creating very true encounters in my head with Blaine here," Kurt said inside his mind. "And anyway, he's coming over later when Burt and Carole are out and Finn's over Puck's place. So I should be cured after that."

He walked to lunch with a smug smile on his face, just thinking about that afternoon.

* * *

><p>Ruined.<p>

The entire plan Blaine spent nights (that could've been used to study and ace Dalton tests) formulating was ruined.

He planned on surprising Kurt with his transfer, and just pop up at New Directions during their only shared class at the end of the day. It was a perfect plan, with out any flaws or kinks. He even had a song prepared to sing to Kurt when he entered, a song to tell him how he felt and why he was doing all of this. Not a very known song, but Kurt would understand why he chose it.

And that's why 6th period, during Music Theory, he was being as bad ass and didn't attend. Instead, he snuck into the auditorium and belted his heart out. He knew what could happen if he got caught, be he didn't care. Even if no one heard him but the wooden floor panels, he still knew that Kurt would be listening. So to the empty seats surround him, he began to sing 6 Months by Hey Monday, the same band who wrote the song Candles that they sang their first duet to.

_You're the direction I follow to get home_  
><em>When I feel like I can't go on you tell me to go<em>  
><em>And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around<em>  
><em>And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees<em>  
><em>Cause you have that effect on me<em>  
><em>You do<em>

_Everything you say_  
><em>Every time we kiss I can't think straight<em>  
><em>But I'm okay<em>  
><em>And I can't think of anybody else<em>  
><em>Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you<em>

_Months going strong now and no goodbye_  
><em>Unconditional<em>  
><em>Unoriginal<em>  
><em>Always by my side<em>  
><em>Meant to be together<em>  
><em>Meant for no one but each other<em>  
><em>You love me<em>  
><em>I love you harder so<em>

_Everything you say_  
><em>Every time we kiss I can't think straight<em>  
><em>But I'm okay<em>  
><em>And I can't think of anybody else<em>  
><em>Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you<em>

_So please give me your hand_  
><em>So please give me a lesson on how to steal <em>  
><em>Steal the heart<em>  
><em>As fast as you stole mine<em>  
><em>As you stole mine yeah<em>

_Oh and everything you say_  
><em>Every time we kiss I can't think straight<em>  
><em>But I'm okay<em>  
><em>And I can't think of anybody else<em>  
><em>Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you<em>

_So please give me your hand_  
><em>So please just take my hand <em>

* * *

><p>Kurt lingered in the halls and was drawn to the auditorium from where he heard a voice of an angel singing. He heard one of the songs he had put on his "Kurt+Blaine" playlist being sung and he just had to find out who was singing it. He peered his head it, and as if he was singing it to him, he saw Blaine singing with such passion to his voice.<p>

Kurt's eyes filled up with tears. The lyrics of this song were so heartfelt, and here was Blaine, in Kurts school, singing it aloud as if no one could hear.

And this is why he loved him.


End file.
